youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Open To title suggestions
I've just run out of title inspiration. Please please please please suggest titles! Best wins a VERY main role in the story... and they get to NAME COLLEEN'S BABY! But I have to like the name, so suggest as many titles as you want, and as many freaking names as you want. A middle and a first, and the baby is a girl. I've had this planned out for weeks. Runners up (second, third, fourth, fifth) get a supporting role. All written in Colleen's POV Some (no A LOT) of cursing, and content that I will most likely not write. So don't worry about the second part. :. . :U Plot A teenage girl who is totally unsuspecting, becomes pregnant at the age of sixteen. Meet The Characters Main Colleen Elizabeth Rose James Daniel Mira Family Scarlette Mira- James' sister Audrey Rose- Colleen's sister. Noelle Mira- James' sister. Maverick Mira- James' brother Dashiell Rose- Colleen's brother. Steve and Veronica Rose- Colleen's parents. Linda and Thomas Mira- James' parents. Friends Eden Adelard- Colleen's friend. Senna Ali- Colleen's friend. Nicola Shields- Colleen's friend. Harriett Kristie- Colleen's friend. Caledon Mills- James' friend. Edward "Eddie" Winsdor- James' friend. Caleb Chelsea- James' friend. Madisson Alaina- James' friend (THIS IS A BOY!!!) (Yes Madison is a boy name too. I had a kid named Madison at my school one year, and he was a boy.) Enemies Cammie Caroline- James' former girlfriend, who wants him back. Chapter One Just a normal end of the day at school, Cammie Caroline kissing her boyfriend James Mira. I run into Nicola, my friend and we walk to class. "Did you hear that Cammie was kissing another guy?" My friend Senna squeals as she runs up to Nicola and I. "Really?" Nicola says. "Yeah, watch, Madisson is telling James right now!" Senna whispers. I look at Madisson Alaina, and watch him tell James. James's eyes go wide, and a look of anger and hurt (mostly anger) comes over his face. Him and Cammie get into a huge argument, and then tomorrow they are broken up. Cammie (duh) is with another guy already, but James, is still looking for someone. "Hey Collie..." My friend Eden says mysteriously. "What Eden..." I say, already knowing what she's gonna say. "Well... We all know you've had a big crush on James–" "NO." I yell. Eden begins to push me, I try to drag my feet, but all those years in the middle school wrestling club worked for miss Eden Adelard. "Hey James! Colleen wanted to ask you out!" Eden smiles. "No I didn–" I begin, "Shut up Colleen!" Eden says cheerfully. Madisson pokes out from behind James. "Well James wanet to ask you out Colleen!" James turns back and looks at Madisson, annoyed. "Go away." James says. I look at Madisson leaving, and look at Eden. "I think you should folllow Madisson's lead." I smile. Eden turns and walks to Harriett, Senna and, Nicola. "Well..?" I say, biting my lip. "As Madisson said..." He drags. I smile, twirling my hair with my finger. Chapter 2 (4 months later) 4 months later, James and I are a very good couple, and we feel we're almost perfect for each other, I say almost, because nobody's perfect. At the end of the day we drive home to his house, and open a bag of chips on the couch. He lives alone, so we do whatever. I've met his family and he's met mine, of course. We watch a movie, and it's about 11 o'clock when it finishes. We go up to the room we've dubbed our room, because we've been living together for 3 months now. I sit on the bed, and just sit there for a moment. We smile at each other. Due to the explixitness (is that a word?) of the rest of the chapter, I skipped it. You're welcome. If this was a teen website for writing, I might have kept it, but it's not, so get over it. You probably know what happens anyway. Chapter Three Four weeks later I've been staying home from school the last three days due to me being sick. James decided to drive me to the doctor today, so I get in the back and lie down. I fall asleep, and when we get there, it's packed. I'd booked an appointment earlier, but it ended up being one hour late. James had left me there and promised to pick me up when it was done. "Colleen Rose?" A nurse calls. I get up and walk towards her. She takes me into one of the clinic's five rooms. "You're Colleen Elizabeth Rose, Yes?" The doctor asks. "Yes." I rasp. "Stomach pains, right?" "Yes." The lady looks me over, and touches my stomach a couple times, and then exits the room, to come back 10 minutes later. "Miss Rose, how old are you?" She asks. "I'm 16." I reply. "Well Colleen, I have the results of why your stomach is hurting." "Yeah?" "You're pregnant." "W-what?" "You are pregnant. Four weeks to be exact." She says. "O-okay." I stutter. I leave, and go outside and sit on the bench. I dial James's number, and wait for him to pick up. "James, can you come pick me up?" I ask. I wait for him to come. His car pulls up, and I open the door and get in. "Well?" He says. I sigh nervously. "I'm pregnant."